


My apologies, sir

by tauntaun



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fanart, M/M, Use your imagination, but the scene is, just faces here people, pic isn't explicit, read the fic or this won't make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauntaun/pseuds/tauntaun
Summary: Photo edit inspired by the cockpit scene in ch. 3.





	My apologies, sir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibreathethroughwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Waltz No. 14 in E Minor Op. Posth*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767645) by [ibreathethroughwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/pseuds/ibreathethroughwords). 



> Eyes forward.


End file.
